


August Prompts

by NightshadeDawn



Series: That happened... [42]
Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Voltron: Legendary Defender, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - 2nd Popularity Poll | 3rd Anime Ending (My Hero Academia), Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - CIA, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - I'm posing naked in your art class please stop giggling what are you giggling, Alternate Universe - James Bond, Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Small town lover, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Alternate Universe - accidentally read the other's diary, Alternate Universe - band on tour, Alternate Universe - pretending to be siblings, Alternate Universe - rebels against the government, Con Artists, Dragon Kirishima Eijirou, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, diaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: I'm going to try to get a prompt done for each day of August!Look how far I'll fail.





	1. But You Said...

**Author's Note:**

> AU: 1920's con artists  
> Prompt: "But you said..."

        1922. The year was good. Winter had come in lightly and had dawned on a beautiful spring. The cherry blossoms were beautiful, falling gently in the breeze. Parents walked hand in hand with their children down the streets while new lovers huddled around corners, kissing where no one could see.

        And then of course, there was Rin and Haru. Surrounded by money and finery and anything else that money could buy.

        “A gentleman thief” they called Haru. Though he had no way with words, he dressed nicely in a suit and was in and out before anyone realized they’d been robbed.

        “A con artist,” they called Rin. His tongue was made of silver and eyes of magma, and he could whisper sweet nothings until you practically _begged_ him to take your things.

        Ah, yes, it was dawning to be a good year indeed. And of course, Rin’s silver tongue had earned them tickets to a gala that would be the reveal of a talented artist’s latest work. He was known far and wide as the greatest artist of the last century, even at his young age.

        Though they had never met, Rin could respect him in a way. For both were artists in their own way, weren’t they?

        Which led them to the gala, with the intent to snatch the piece. Both Rin and Haru, dressed in their finest suits, arrived an hour and a half before the piece would be revealed.

        Rin snagged a glass of champagne as a waiter walked briskly by. Haru straitened his coat. “Take whatever you like,” he said. “I’ll be securing the painting.”

        Rin stopped him before he could walk off, wrapping an arm around Haru’s shoulder while giving a lazy smirk. “We’ve got time,” he teased quietly. “Why not stick around?”

        Haru brushed Rin off, but didn’t make a move to leave his side. They walked around, eyeing the rich and fancy people who’d joined the party. Some were dressed in the traditional clothing, some dressed in the growing popularity of the westernized dress.

        Rin talked up a few pretty girl who giggled and blushed when he reached up into their hair and snatched their earings, or kissed their hands while stealing their rings. Haru had managed to snatch more than one man’s money purse before Rin stopped him, staring wide eyed ahead.

        “I want that one,” he said, his tone speaking volumes for the fact he was already making plans to obtain the object he wanted. When Haru followed his line of sight, however, it was not a _thing_ , at all. It was a person.

        A young man with hair the color of silver, to match Rin’s silver tongue, and eyes iced over. He smiled and blushed when addressed, and had chosen a more traditional approach. His embroidered silver haori danced in the light of the candles with each of his movements, as if it were alive.

        “Focus on the mission,” Haru deadpanned, looking away from the boy and back to Rin. Rin was still drooling over him like a dog for a bone, but snapped out of it when Haru spoke.

        “But you said-”

        “I know what I said. I’m going to get the painting now.”

        Rin smirked, rubbing his hands together before ildly sticking them in his pockets. It hadn’t been an outright _no_. Just- a reminder to not be a one track mind.

        After a while, the boy- who Rin soon learned to be the famed artist Nitori Aiichiro- seemed to get overwhelmed and retreated to a far corner away from people. Where Rin cornered him, one hand on the wall by Nitori’s head and the other resting in his pocket.

        “Oh, yes,” Rin said. “I do believe I like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based off my own work " [What a Pretty Picture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844417)". Please enjoy it.


	2. The Light Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance watches as the green dot on the computer blinks at him. One day, it turns red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The light changed   
> AU: Cia

        It had started out as a fishy day job when he was in high school. Sit at this desk, watch this green light, make sure it  _ stays green _ . Simple, probably a bit too simple if you asked Pidge. But Lance got big bucks off of it, so it wasn’t like he was complaining.

        He could do just about anything to do while sitting at this one desk for twelve hours a day some three years after graduating. Hence how he’d already gotten a book published, but that was another story.

        So Lance sat in this fishy little office, with people in suits passing by his regularly open door, and watched the green light blink away. And probably wrote or played online games or surfed YouTube (honestly, the man had gone down some  _ dark paths _ on his bored days) or whatever the hell else.

        He knew several of the other employees by name, though Allura and Lotor were often the two he spoke to the most. He’d learned fairly early on that he was just “that one guy who watches the green light all day”, and most of the others didn’t give him a second glance.

        So Lance watches as the green light on the computer blinks at him.

        Then one day, it turned red. It took several moments for it to register, because it had  _ never  _ done that before. It not longer blinked, but instead was a constant red. Lance’s eyes widened and he slammed a hand down on the big black button that he was only to touch  _ when the light turned red _ .

        (It never occurred to him to think about the fact his superior has said when instead of it, like it was a guaranteed thing)

        The windows were all slammed shut and black metal pieces slammed down. Several pieces of thick metal slammed down on several doorways, and Lance could make neither rhyme or reason for the placements. 

        Save for the fact that  _ holy fuck he was stuck inside _ .

        In that particular moment, after walking around the establishment, Lance realized the place was far too quiet. He hadn’t seen anyone else, no one else had been freaking out. It wasn’t time for everyone to have gone home (Lance was long before then), but Lance was utterly alone.

        Instead of doing the sensible thing and going back to his office and barricading the door and trying to contact Pidge or Hunk to get him out of this mess he’d gotten himself into, Lance walked deeper into the place.

        Walked right past the blocked doors and followed the clear ones up to the second floor. He walked through one and found himself in an observatory. There was a large glass window looking down into a basic white room. 

        And sitting in the middle of the room- was a purple furry creature. As Lance careful tiptoed closer to the window, the creature looked up. It looked vaguely male, and sorta human, save for the purple and fur of course.

        Lance placed a hand on the window and the creature met Lance’s wide eyes. “What  _ are  _ you?”


	3. Diaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk looks at Pidge's diary- and it doesn't go over well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tick, tock, tick  
> AU: Accidentally read the other's diary

        Hunk was, admittedly, not a very “hands off” person. Most people would assume that if a sign said “Don’t Push the Button” it would be Lance that pushed it.

        Oh no. It was Hunk. Hunk pushed the button. And then some more, and then pulled the lever. And honestly, it was just a great big mess.

        But, okay, being a curious guy by nature, it came naturally that Hunk would like to look into things and see how they worked. Which was why he was an  _ engineer _ . He worked with  _ machines _ . He wasn’t the kind of snoop that looked at other people’s  _ diary-  _ except that apparently he was.

        He’d honestly thought that someone had just left their notebook in the classroom and had opened it to look for a name so he could return it (he’d kinda memorized everyone’s name in hopes that they’d like him a little better- he was still an outcast). 

        The only thing he’d gotten a glimpse of was the name  _ Katie Holt _ before the book was snatched out of his hands. By a very angry, very red faced Pidge. 

        “Hasn’t anyone ever told you to keep your nose out of other people’s diaries?!” he snapped. 

        Hunk stared at Pidge as the clock at the front of the class ticked away the silence. Tick, tock, tick.

        “Wait, the diary’s yours?!” he exclaimed. “Since when?! Since when is your name Katie?!”

        Hunk considered himself to be a respectable, if curious, person. Respectful, helpful,  _ seriously  _ talented with food (hey, sometimes after you’ve been told something enough you believe it). “Easily shaken” is not something he’d ever thought to apply to himself.

        But then again, “someone who breaks promises and shares secrets” is not something that Pidge would classify him as either. 

        Even if in the end she detested the way he went about keeping the secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Some of these are gonna be real short.


	4. Red Plaid Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it’s because it reminds him a bit of home. Maybe it’s because it’s so different from everyone else’s bland color scheme. But maybe it’s just because it’s on Makoto it looks so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Red plaid shirt  
> AU: Rebels against humanity

        Dust clots the air, thick and heavy and hard to breath. It’s so different from the land from Haru’s childhood. Everything is hot and covered in brown, even blocking out the blue of the sky on some days.

        It’s so different. He still has everyone, thankfully. Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, Kou. They’re all still together. But it’s so different, it’s almost painful.

        Everything is drying and cracked like the land after the several years of drought they’ve gone through. Pools - the ones that are left after the fire ten years ago- go empty, bathes are few and far between. Drinking water is far more expensive than it should be.

        The sun beats down on Haru’s back, burning his neck as he works with others in the fields in an attempt to harvest some measly potatoes and carrots. Makoto comes to him, hands covered by large gloves to protect his hands and his red plaid shirt sticking to his body from sweat. 

        Haru doesn’t mention anything, but all he wants is for the sun to set so he can return to the little shack he shares with Makoto and they can curl up on their mat. Hold each other close, too close for the heat they have to deal with, but unable to let one another go.

        Maybe it’s because the red reminds him of the past. Maybe it’s because the color is so vibrant against the bland wasteland they live in. Maybe it’s just because it looks good on Makoto.

        Makoto smiles at him then, moving closer until their sides are touching and their hands cross every so often. 

        A piece of paper is gently pressed into Haru’s hand, but Makoto doesn’t look at him. He continues to look at his harvesting and hum as he works. Haru opens the paper and reads the note.

_          They’ve planned the attack for tonight. _

        The taste of dirt and meshed tree is disgusting on his tongue.

        It seems he’ll have to wait another night before he can share his bed with his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the original plan I had for this prompt.
> 
> But I do like Makoto's red plaid shirt from his college days.


	5. Terracotta Tile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're not siblings, but damn, they could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Terracotta tile  
> AU: Pretending to be siblings

        “We’re not getting terracotta.”

        “But the stone looks too boring.”

        “The red doesn’t go with the rest of house.”

        “We can paint over it. The shop out back could do with a repaint anyway-”

        The store worker who came down the aisle Pidge and Lance argued about what to use to make their patio. They’d recently bought a house together for some… less than conventional reasons, and were working together to spruce it up. However, for the last hour, they’d agreed on a whole of two things without arguing first (it had been doorknobs and the bathroom theme of all things).

        “Newly weds?” the worker asked, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. 

        Lance and Pidge looked at one another and blanched. “No, nope, noooo,” Lance said, making an ‘x’ with his arms. 

        “He’s- We’re- brother,” Pidge said. 

        “Yup. Totally. Little sister here!”

        “Different father.”

        “Totally different.”

        “Yup.”

        “Totally.”

        “Not even a chance of marriage, even if he didn’t have an ugly mug.”

        Lance let out a dramatic gasp, a hand pressed to his chest. “And here I alway thought you were pretty, Katie,” he said, making Pidge roll her eyes.

        “Let’s just get your terracotta tiles and red paint home,” she said. “I don’t have time to deal with your weirdness right now.”

        The store worker was left in several levels of shock and disbelief as the two piled the tiles onto their cart and sashayed away, still arguing. 

        That was unexpected.


	6. Small Town Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Students compulsively wrote on the whiteboard. Hence, Aizawa left a corner of it open for them to do anything they wanted on. Who knew Bakugou was a cheesy little shit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Whiteboard  
> AU: Small town lover

        The country town of Yuuei was small. There was one class for each grade, and you grew up with your classmates. Often times with the teachers, as well. For the newest highschool students, this would be the fourth time they had Aizawa. 

        So by then, they knew him well. The same could be said for Aizawa. He knew his students like the back of his hand. 

        So he also knew that they were compulsive little shits and wouldn’t listen when he explicitly told them there’d be  _ no writing _ on his whiteboard. So he taped off a corner of the board for them to do whatever they wanted in. The only thing was they had to bring their own markers. (The rule completely went out the window when Momo supplied them all with some)

        Iida always had a countdown to something on their portion of the board. Test days, holidays, the like. Uraraka kept reminders up there for everyone. Several other students always wrote cheerful quotes on the board, and on every birthday, it was full of multicolored birthday wishes. 

        But one day, there was just a single note on the board. 

_         I love you, fucking Deku. _

        He’d never admit to it, because that was who Bakugou was. But Midoriya, blushing like a tomato, knew who exactly it was from. So did everyone else, because it wasn’t particularly a secret the two were together.

        No one could bear to erase the  _ sweet  _ note, so it was left there the entirety of the day. Just before he left class, Midoriya went to the board and wrote  _ I love you too _ in small lettering under the original note.

        “Obviously,” Bakugou said, wrapping his arms around Midoriya’s waist and setting his chin on the other’s shoulder.

        Midoriya smiled. “But I don’t think I can tell you enough.”

        "Never."


	7. Dragon in a Bookstore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which dragon shifter Kirishima meets lightning magic Wielder Kaminari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Traditional  
> AU: Bookstore

        As a dragon shifter, Kirishima was  _ very  _ bad around books. You just- didn’t leave anything paper oriented around him. Bad idea. Always.

        So he wasn’t sure what piqued his interest about the bookshop on the main street of a village on the outreaches of the kingdom. He knew what brought him there- Bakugou had gotten a bit too attached to a kid that lived in the forest near the town and Kirishima was  _ not  _ going to stick around and watch the two make lovey-dovey faces at one another.

        But back to the bookstore. 

        It might have been the rustic look to it. The dark red bricks that made up the building itself, or the windows- clean but piled so high with books it was impossible to see in. What might have tempted his interest was the sign at the front, hanging on a pole just above the intricate door, with the name of the shop written in an old Elven language Kirishima hadn’t seen in some thousand years. Not quite traditional for a bookstore, but more along the lines of it than the ones up in the capital.

        Even if it should have been a bad idea, Kirishima walked into the shop.

        The musk of old, used books and drying ink was heavy in the air. But it also cackled with magic and the energy Kirishima only experienced during a storm. It was dim in the shop, just enough so the light didn’t hurt your eyes, but brighter than it should have been considering that no light was let in through the windows. 

        Kirishima walked further in, letting his nose guide him to the single other being in the shop. With his back turned to Kirishima, there sat a boy with blonde hair behind the desk. In his hair was the single black strike that told of a Wielder. 

        But the boy, with his long tan coat and messy hair and thick belts, looked too rugged to be a even Magician, let alone a Wizard or Sorcerer. An apprentice Magi, maybe. A dark brown hat sat at his side, a large white plume falling limply off of it. When he moved his arm to reach out for another book, thick leather wraps embroidered delicately with gold could be shown.

        But something about this human spoke volumes to Kirishima and his heart thudded. He didn’t even notice when he tripped over a pile of books as tall as his waist. 

        The Wielder jumped and turned towards Kirishima and they locked eyes. 

        The Wielder laugher, closing the book and putting it down. “Sorry, I guess I got a bit distracted. No one really comes to visit my shop.”

        Kirishima’s eyes widened. He looked even less like he belonged in a bookshop than he did a Magi. “This is yours?” he asked. 

        The boy nodded, a grin on his face. He arched his back and stretched. “Yup. Decided to set up shop for a while. Used to be a traveling book trader, ya know? But I didn’t find the books I needed, so I thought I might have more luck if I settled down for a while.”

        The boy grimaced and rubbed the back of his neck. 

        “Book trading isn’t really a big thing out this far, though…” he muttered distantly. “So I’ll probably be moving on soon.”

        “What books are you looking for?” Kirishima asked, leaning against a clear space on the desk. The boy grinned dryly.

        “Nothing I can find out here, probably,” he said with a shrug. “I was born a Wielder, as you can see, but my village didn’t have anyone to train me. No one else was willing to, so after a few years I just gave up and decided to take matters into my own hands. Magic books aren’t exactly rare, but it seems that lightning ones are…”

        Kirishima gave a smirking grin. “I think I might be able to pull some strings and get you some books,” he offered. “Or better yet, a teacher.”

        The boy’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped. “Seriously?! Where?!”

        “The palace.”

        “ _ What?!” _


	8. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama once modeled naked for the sculpting class, and he thought the giggling student looked like sunshine. Now here he is, in front of his own painting class, and he still looks like a ray of sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sunshine  
> AU: I'm posing naked in your art class please stop giggling what are you giggling

        It was largely a given that Kageyama wasn’t good around people. But it was also a given that he was pretty. A complicated figure to draw because that’s just who he was, but pretty nonetheless. 

        And he was low on money. So getting paid for modeling for the sculpting class wasn’t the worst thing in the world.

        What had been awful about the experience had been sitting in front of the class and hearing someone  _ giggling _ .  _ Giggling  _ of all things. And he had to stay in place until the freakin’ timer went off. 

        But the perpetrator was still laughing when Kageyama turned to glare in his direction. And his eyes went wide with shock. 

        Because the boy- he was beautiful. Even covered in clay, with smudges on his face, he shined like the sun.

        It had been a surprise when the locked eye, the boy immediately stopping his laughter and his mouth making an “o”. 

        Kageyama broke contact and moved into the next pose. 

        As soon as the class had ended, Kageyama had run from the classroom and had given the utmost effort to  _ not  _ think about the boy. And he’d almost succeeded. 

        Until the boy showed up in the front of his painting class. 

        He stood at the front, in only a thin, white robe. “I’m Hinata Shouyou! Thank you for having me!”

        And he still shined like the sun.


	9. Beauty and the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi’s a bit of a beast. Noya’s a bit of a beauty. It’s no wonder they’ve gotten together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fall  
> AU: Beauty and the beast

        A tale old as time, they called it. A story told for millenniums before and millenniums to come. How could someone as pretty and petite as Nishinoya Yuu ever fall for a hulking beast such as Azumane Asahi?

        It was simple, really. 

        For Asahi was a gentle giant, who worked in the woods.

        And Noya a curious charmer who loved to roam them. 

        They met when the leaves turned red and gold, some falling from the branches of their trees. They met as Asahi chopped down a tree to bring wood to his small cottage. One might think that Noya would have been the one to fear, but indeed it was Asahi that hid. 

        Noya followed Asahi back to his cottage, willingly. And was amazed by the sight of roses creeping up the side of the house. Beautiful, vibrant. 

        There was a special rose in the back, floating in a glass case. 

        “When it wilts, I’ll be trapped this way forever,” Asahi explained at Noya’s prodding. “And it will wilt, unless I can love with someone and be loved in return.”

        It wasn’t a conventional fairy tale, but nothing ever was with the two. 

        Noya, persistent as ever, visited Asahi in his cottage. During the winter, they sat in front of Asahi’s fire and drank hot milk mixed with chocolate. During the spring, Noya helped Asahi plant flowers and birth a baby goat. During the summer, Noya dragged Asahi to his favorite crystal clear lake.

        By the time the leaves began to grow golden once more, neither had realized that they’d fallen quite so in love. Neither bothered to look once more at the rose, even if it grew as bright and lively as ever.


	10. Our Tune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jirou has gotten so tired of all their shit. Then Kirishima and Kaminari find old songs of hers from when they were in  _ highschool  _ on iTunes. End her now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: iTunes  
> AU: Band on tour

        Back when they’d first met each other in high school, the only thing Jirou, Kirishima, and Kaminari could all agree on was that music was awesome and iTunes was the music download app of choice. 

        From there, they’d become some sort of friends. From there, they found out they each could play an instrument. With her parents’ influence backing them up, the three took the world by storm. 

        Their songs were played on every station. Their faces plastered on every screen. Kaminari got so excited whenever he saw little figurines of them. He had tiny keychains of all of them. And multiple versions. 

        It was slightly creepy.

        But with their overwhelming success came tours. And tours meant long hours cramped together in a bus with stops only every few hours to fuel up and use a bathroom that  _ wasn’t  _ on the bus.

        The amount of hours spent in the bus, in close contact with one another, would be enough to drive anyone mad. But when the other people were Kirishima and Kaminari, well… Jirou believed they were lucky she hadn’t lost her shit yet, even if she  _ was  _ madly in love with them. 

        Of course, she head headphones on and were blocking them out, had been for the last several hours. But then lyrics made their way through Jirou’s headphones. Lyrics Jirou had hoped would never see the light of day again.

        With a pale face, Jirou pulled her headphones off. 

        The song playing was about a girl in madly in love with two different boys, and didn’t know who she loved more and would rather spend her life with. It was tragic, and beautiful. 

        And  _ embarrassing _ . Because the girl singing it had been Jirou herself when she was a teenager in high school.

        Kaminari and Kirishima looked at her, jaws dropped. Then they both grinned before jumping on her. “Babe, you never said anything!” Kirishima exclaimed. 

        “This song is going to be all my ringtones now!” Kaminari shouted. 

        “No!” Jirou begged. “Let it fade away!”

        “No way!”

        “This is beautiful."


	11. I Got This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaminari don't got this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I got this"  
> AU: Lifeguard

        Kaminari had thought that being a lifeguard would be easy. Particularly in a pool that only allowed adults- skinny dipping was allowed and sometimes encouraged. Kaminari certainly wasn’t complaining about the hot redhead walking around naked.

        But the fact that the guy’s companions were getting a little too touchy feely with each other- well, Kaminari  _ really  _ didn’t want to have to be the one to interrupt them.

        But in the moment he took his eyes off the redhead to contemplate if he  _ would  _ have to split them up, a whistle was blown from across the pool by a fellow lifeguard. 

        “Kaminari!” he shouted. 

        Kaminari looked at the pool to see the redhead sinking but not rising. 

        “I got this!” Kaminari shouted, jumping into the pool. The chlorine burned at his eyes, but he pushed the feeling aside to get to the man. 

        But it was a busy day. There was a lot of people. Kaminari was pushed a little too roughly and all the air in his lungs was forced out. But he was too close to leave the man for more air. 

        He took the man’s wrist and pushed him up to the surface, only for he himself to get knocked deeper. 

        The movement around him had him spinning around and sinking deeper and his mouth opened when he was kicked in the stomach, sucking in air. 

        It was very evident in that moment that Kaminari did not have this.

        Then he was pulled up sharply and he coughed and hacked out water while simultaneously trying to take in air. 

        He finally looked over to the his savoir, only to find the man he’d originally jumped into the water for. 

        He honestly felt like Ariel.

        “Thanks, for saving me,” he said, breathless.

        The man grinned, something blinding. “I could say the same to you.”


	12. Scene After Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The show must go on. And it should be good, with both Yuri's working on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scene after scene  
> AU: Roommate

        Yuuri had worked hard to get into the best cinematography school in Japan. It had been a real work, and had taken him away from home and forcing him into the dorms to easily commute to his classes. 

        But it wasn’t bad. He’d made friends with several others, and his classes were going well. But in his third year, just two years away from graduating, he received a new roommate. The first year was in the acting department, and he was  _ good _ .

        He also shared Yuuri’s name, and as such had an intense dislike for him. 

        That had begun to change when Yuuri requested Yuri’s aid in his final project for the year. He wanted Yuri to play the star of his film. 

        The film’s screenwriter had written the story of a young man reliving his life in his final moments. It didn’t have any dialogue- helpful for the child and foreign actors they used- save for the last line. 

        The story, though going without words, had been compelling. Yuri hadn’t wanted to participate, because of the people working on it, but in the end had agreed without much more fuss. 

        There’d be another cameraman working on the main character’s childhood, because she worked better with children than Yuuri did. And Yuuri always made so much more compelling shots. 

        The last day of shooting, Yuuri and Yuri and the extras stood in the middle of the blocked off street they were using in the middle of the night. Yuri wore a suit, a cellphone in hand, as fake rain poured down on him. 

        The director shouted “Action!” and the clapper clicked. Bright lights flashed, roving up Yuri’s body. He looked up to the sky. He closed his eyes, a soft but content smile on his face.

        “And in this suspended moment, love is only what I have felt for you.”

        Seconds later, the lights shut off and the director yelled out “Cut!”

        The first draft of finished product wouldn’t be ready for the next several scenes, but when it was, the whole crew was brought in for a first viewing to critique it. Yuri sat in the theater seat right by Yuuri, eyes entranced on the screen in front of them. 

        Scene after scene- from the moment the man had walked into the street and realized the car was going to hit him to childhood to his first love and to his last- Yuri saw the love and care put into the product. 

        Yuuri himself was entranced by the performance put on by Yuri. Always had been. The man on the screen was not the one sitting beside him. 

        “You did good,” Yuri whispered as the credits began to roll. 

        Yuuri grinned slightly, staring at him. “Thank you,” he murmured softly. “That… means a lot.”

        “Why?”

        “Because I respect you. Your acting is wonderful, and your passion is amazing. And… you’re my roommate. We’re stuck together for a while.” Yuuri grinned a bit brighter. “I guess I’m happy that we’re not going to be at each other’s necks for everything.”

        Yuri didn’t have a reply for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys are wondering what the links below are, they're to the pins I used for the AUs and prompts. (And yes, I used July, I didn't like the one I had for August)


	13. Dear Anna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Far away from his lover, Lance writes letters to code named Anna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dear Anna  
> AU: James Bond

_ Dear Anna, _

_          I write to you from the coast off of Spain, but I hope that long by the time these words are reaching you, I will be in your arms and you in mine. But should these words reach you before I, I hope that they will tide you over until my return. _

_          I love you, I love you, I love you. I love you more than there are stars in the sky. My burn will burn brighter than the sun. My love, like the tide, I will always return to you. Do not wait up for me, because when the morning comes I will return to your side.  _

_          The days are long and dull without you here, and I long for the days when we will be reunited. I think you of your first when I wake- “What if I could be at your side?”- and last before I sleep- “What if you were at mine?” I wish you well, and know that I am too. It should not be much longer until I’ve come home to you. _

_          With longing love, 007, your sharpshooter _

Keith clenched the letter in his hand, wrinkling it. All the way out, secluded in this desert was the safest place for him to protect him from those who would hurt Lance. But it was lonely, and he too only wished for his lover’s return.

Keith pressed a hand to his face and leaned against the window to try to stop the tears from falling. 

“You idiot. Just come back home already.”


	14. Saturday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura's gotten tired of her Saturday nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: He clenched his fist  
> AU: taking up an entire section of tables at the restaurant and ends up getting kicked out for disrupting the public

        It was the same thing every Saturday, Allura lamented. Always in her second shift of the day, right before closing time, three students from the nearby college came into The Castle. 

        Long before then, Allura had learned they were Lance, Hunk, and Pidge, a trio of brainiacs who were also a bit too ridiculous to ever be considered for adulthood. (Regardless of the fact everyone reaches that stage in their life at some point). 

        It always started the same. They’d come in and get seated, somewhere in the back of the restaurant (they’d learned  _ quite  _ early on that it limited the disturbance they could cause). And they’d always push two or three tables together, even though there was only the three of them. But the amount of food they piled onto them from the buffet was truly something. So no one stopped them after a few visits.

        And for the first while, everything would be fine. They’d eat, discuss their classes and make fun of the gossip going on around school and say how their families were doing. 

        But then…

        Well, Allura had learned that friends made the easiest jabs at one another. 

        One snide comment from Pidge would always have Lance raising his voice and Hunk trying to calm him down. Food would be thrown- the mashed potatoes were a favorite weapon because for some reason Pidge hated them. The food would be deflected and end up on Hunk. Hunk would retaliate by throwing something at Lance that would land on Pidge. Then the two would gang up on Hunk and the shouting and the jokes and the laughter- 

        Allura pinched her brow from her place behind the reception desk as she watched them. “Coran, why do we keep letting them come back?” she questioned. 

        Coran looked at her with mirth in his eyes and smile. “You must admit, princess, that it’s good to see youngin’s able to have so much fun without electronics these days.”

        That might have been true. But Allura didn’t have to like it. So, like every other Saturday before, Allura made her way to the group with her fists clenched at her sides.

        “That is  _ enough _ !” she exclaimed. “All of you, out! You’re disrupting the other patrons!”

        Immediately, the three of them froze in place. 

        “Hunk?” Pidge said. 

        Hunk looked down at his watch. “That’ll be… Oh, we almost got an hour!”

        “Whoop!” Lance cheered. “New record!” He slapped the money for the bill onto the table and stood and stretched. 

        “See you next week, Allura,” Pidge said as she walked past.

        “Thanks for the food,” Hunk commented, following. 

        Lance was the last to go, sticking his hands in his pockets. “See you next Saturday.”

        Allura looked on in wonder and amazement as the three left, carefree as ever. 

_         Honestly _ .

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's one link](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/716635359428148616/)
> 
> [Here's another](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/716635359426863467/)
> 
> [We've got a third](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/716635359426863484/)
> 
> [Would you believe I randomized all these to get the match ups I did?](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/716635359426691298/)
> 
> [Okay, well, they're good](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/716635359427008992/)
> 
> [Thanks for reading!](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AYLD2EiGMkPrbnGyo0a4HTIqoLAR0MZE8bdlcFhHzBfTraLt7aPMV0s/)


End file.
